1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
As a piezoelectric element that is used in an actuator device, there is an element that is implemented by disposing a piezoelectric material having an electromechanical transduction function, for example, a piezoelectric body layer made of a crystallized dielectric material between two electrodes of a first electrode and a second electrode. An actuator device equipped with a piezoelectric element is generally called an actuator device of a flexural vibration mode, and for example, is mounted and used in a liquid ejecting head or the like. As a typical liquid ejecting head, for example, there is an inkjet type recording head in which a portion of a pressure generation chamber that communicates with the opening of a nozzle discharging ink droplets is implemented by a vibration plate and the ink droplets in the pressure generation chamber are discharged from the opening of the nozzle under pressure by deforming the vibration plate with a piezoelectric element.
As the piezoelectric element of the inkjet type recording head, a piezoelectric element having a lower electrode having at least one of a first layer positioned at the uppermost layer and containing iridium (Ir) and a second layer positioned at the next layer and containing platinum (Pt) is known (for example, see JP-A-2001-274472).
The piezoelectric element disclosed in JP-A-2001-274472 acquires a stable piezoelectric property by stabilizing a predetermined degree of alignment and improving reproducibility of a piezoelectric thin film. However, it is required to achieve stability and a high piezoelectric property, that is, improve the amount of piezoelectric displacement, in the piezoelectric element.
The problem is generated in not only the piezoelectric element mounted in the liquid ejecting head, but piezoelectric elements mounted in other apparatuses in the same way.